


Photograph

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Bill has something big planned.... but what is it?





	Photograph

**Bill's POV**

Tomorrow is Fleur and my six month anniversary. I can't believe how incredible it's been with her. I'm honestly beyond crazy about her. I love everything about her, especially spending time with her and talking to her. She's quickly becoming my whole world.

I'm taking her out for a nice dinner tomorrow. I want to give her the perfect date. She deserves a perfect life, paired with everything beautiful in the world.

Okay, maybe I'm slightly crazy about her. But who can blame me? She's absolutely perfect for me. My family has finally accepted her, and everything is perfect. I've been obsessing over the perfect date for her for weeks now.

I'm taking her out for dinner on a beach in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. It's gorgeous there and I know she will totally love it. I went vacationing there two summers ago, and fell in love with it. It's a pretty quiet beach this time of year, which makes it perfect. I just want to have a quiet night the two of us.

The last couple times we've seen each other one or both of our families were there. I'm excited to have some time with her just the two of us. I think what I have planned will really surprise her. Not many people I know make a big deal out of 6 months, but I'm so crazy about her I can't wait.

"Hey Bill, can I talk to you?" Ginny's over at my apartment. She FINALLY is getting along with Fleur, and now she's helping me plan our special night. "When am I going to find something as special as you have with Fleur? When will someone actually like me back?" Whoa. Wasn't expecting that one.

"Gin, you're still young. I never found any good relationship before Fleur. Don't beat yourself up over it. If boys your age can't see how great you are, then their nuts." Ginny's been really torn up about Harry seeing some girl from ravenclaw. She won't straight up tell me, but I know. She's spending a couple days here with me because of dad getting attacked.

"Why don't other guys see it that way? They just think I'm some crazy Weasley who's been possessed." I really want to punch Harry in the face for acting like a prat. Christmas is in a couple weeks, and she won't be happy if Harry is here and talking about his girlfriend. "They prance around DA meetings like a disgusting pair of doves. Ron has Lavender, Hermione has Viktor, Harry has Cho, and I'm alone. This sucks." At least the truth is finally coming out about the real reason she's so upset.

"Ron and Lavender are weird together, so are Hermione and Viktor. Don't worry Gin. Cho's boyfriend got murdered earlier this year, I wouldn't be holding my breath that she's moved on. It took me what seemed like forever to find Fleur. Once you find your love, it'll all be okay. He's not worth this Gin." I hate seeing my baby sister this upset, especially over a boy.

"I can't Bill. I can't sit here and watch him with her and listen to him gush about her. That's all he does anymore. I'm just back to being Ron's little sister. He doesn't give an owl's ass about me. I just have to accept that I guess. But anyway, back on track. What are you doing for your big night with your sweetheart?" I think Harry and I are going to be having a little talk.

"This conversation isn't over Gin. He's nuts." Deep breaths so I don't think about wanting to kill Harry Potter for hurting my baby sister. "But I want to make her think about our first two dates. Romantic dinner on the boardwalk, then a walk on the beach, along the water. She deserves everything gorgeous in the world, and I know that beach is beautiful this time of year. It stays warm, and there are always tons of stars. She'll love it. Then I have her gift to give to her." She deserves more than this. But this is the perfect night that I could create.

"Aww look at you being all romantic for your love. Bloody hell, why won't anyone do that for me? Is it too much to ask for a little romance anymore?" Seriously want to murder Harry. I don't know how Ron hasn't flipped on him yet. "Everyone at school has someone. And DA meetings are almost unbearable now. Everyone flirts with other people and I stand there alone. What's wrong with me?" Bloody hell.

"There's nothing wrong with you Ginny. Guys at your age really suck. Your time will come. And you always have the option of dating a muggle boy. They would go crazy for you." I really don't like that my baby sister is so self-conscious. "I don't want to change the subject, but do you think this looks okay?" I'm wearing plain white button down with black dress pants and a skinny purple tie. I want to look perfect.

"You look great Bill. She will love you." Here's hoping. Tonight has to be perfect for her. "You're everything a girl would dream of. Don't get nervous."

**Fleur's POV**

So today is Bill and my six month anniversary. So my besties have been at my house all day making me beautiful for the date. I'm wearing a knee length red dress with black polka dots, paired with black flats. Bill told me to wear flats. Aysia curled my hair and put it partially up, leaving a splatter of curls going down my back. Paired with some simple makeup, I feel beautiful. Bill's up to something tonight, I just can't figure out what.

"Aysia I don't know what to do. I keep having dreams of marrying Bill. That's crazy, right?" It scares me that I've only known him 8 months and I'm already imagining a future with him. I can't believe I found someone so young.

"No it's not crazy. You love him and he loves you. Don't freak out, just enjoy your time with your handsome boyfriend. Everything else will fall into place. Nothing can break you two apart. You're meant to be. Don't worry about the details." What can I say, I'm a worrier. It's just my nature. "It sounds like your handsome man is here. Go have fun. Call me when you get home." I hope tonight goes well. Then again, everything with Bill always ends perfect.

"Baby you look beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky to have such a gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend." Yeah, there's no way to be self-conscious when you're dating Bill. He makes you feel like the best person in the whole world.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go? I'm so excited for the night you have planned, you've kept everything so quiet from me." I don't know what's going on, but something really big is happening tonight.

**Bill's POV**

"Oh my god, Bill, this place is beautiful. I can't believe how incredible this place is. How did you ever find it?" Myrtle Beach isn't really a popular stop this time of year, but it's probably the most beautiful place on earth. We're at pier 14, a beautiful restaurant over the ocean. When the sun sets, the view is incredible.

"I went to see all the beautiful places in the world, and I think this one is my favorite. It's honestly my favorite place in the world, so pure and wonderful." This is scary. I'm absolutely crazy about this girl. I swore I would take the girl I was going to marry here one day. And here I am with Fleur.

"I can't blame you, this place is wonderful. It's the most magical thing I've ever seen." I have no idea if I can get through dinner without spilling what I have planned. This is probably the craziest thing I've ever done.

I have everything planned out. I'm going to take her on a walk on the beach after dinner, then surprise her. It'll be perfect. "Everything looks so delicious here." Yeah I'm gonna lose my mind before the end of dinner.

"Everything is. The food, the pier, the beach, it all makes this place special. This is my special place, I come here to think and sit under the pier, watching the waves. Sometimes there are other people around, and sometimes I'm alone. It's just the perfect thinking place." God this is so crazy.

"I think that's beautiful. We all need a place to think. Did you ever come here to think about me?" Yeah, only all the time. I nod, and sip my wine. Can't handle this. "Aw. That's sweet."

We hold hands as we walk on the beach, watching the waves and the sunset. It creates a romantic atmosphere around us, almost like a haze that you don't even realize you're in until you drown. I don't know how I want to do any of this, but I know if I wait I'll explode.

"So I figure by now you've figured out something is going on. I brought you here because this is my special place, and I wanted to share it with you." Here goes nothing. "Fleur, the last couple months with you have been the best months of my life. Bringing you here, it means something to me. You mean something to me." Still freaking out. And now I'm down on one knee as Fleur hyperventilates. "Fleur, this whole thing has been crazy to me. I never thought I would find a story book romance, something as beautiful as what I have with you. And don't worry, I'm not proposing. At least not yet." Yeah, pretty sure I'm kinda crying right now.

"Fleur Elizabeth, you're the only girl I've ever loved, and that means something to me. I want to give you the world, and I will if you let me. I never thought I would feel this way. You are the most magical thing I have ever seen. So, I have something to symbolize this promise to you. I will always love you, support you, and protect you. This is a promise for the future, for our future. A promise that one day this will be replaced with an engagement ring, then a wedding ring. This is my promise to love you eternally. Will you wear this promise ring as a symbol of my promise to you?" Yeah, we're both crying now. What am I going to do when I actually propose?

**Fleur's POV**

Bloody hell. "Oh my god Bill. How can a girl say no to a speech like that?" He grins his gorgeous smile as he puts the ring on my finger, then stands up and hugs me, picking me up and spinning me around. "I love you so much." This night is beyond perfect. Nothing can change this. I am officially the luckiest girl in the entire world.

The stars are twinkling down on us as we sit on the beach. This is beyond what I've ever hoped for. "May I have this dance?" Soft, sweet music fills the quiet air as Bill holds his hand out to me. I can't believe among all this chaos, we can still have a sweet moment like this.

I always dreamed when I was a little girl of dancing with the perfect guy. My dad taught me how to slow dance when I was little, and I always dreamed of doing it with my husband one day. Dancing with him, with my head on his chest, is everything I dreamed of and more. "Baby why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" How can I explain to him that dancing with him makes me miss my dad?

"I just miss my dad. I used to dance with him like this before he died. It's been years, but I still miss him sometimes. You kinda remind me of him. Your personalities are similar." He told me before he died to marry someone he would approve of. I really think he would love Bill.

"Then I'm beyond honored. He sounds wonderful. He had to be if he made you." It's like he's looking down on me, like he sent me Bill. The stars remind us of those we've loved and lost, but also those who we love and still have.


End file.
